Yko 'Kragum
Yko 'Kragum is a Sangheili High Commander of the Concordat. Once the sole Fleet Master of the entire force, since their expansion he is one of a few Fleet Masters. Operating from one of their two Assault Carriers, 'Kragum will assume command of the combined fleet if their full force is ever required. History Yko 'Kragum was formerly a member of the UCR navy, learning from their tactics and using their equipment. He volunteered to become a military leader of the Concordat upon its inception, being a supporter of its ideals. After demonstrating his tactical skill and potential military genius, the UCR made him the leader of the military force, acting as the designated Fleet Master from his new vessel, an Assault Carrier called Triumphant Penance. Yko 'Kragum directed the Concordat's combative forces against Ex Vegan remnants on a NUN world as part of a joint operation with the UCR. He never participated in the fighting, as he was aboard his assault carrier and thespace battle was brief and not severe, his smaller ships acting as mere escort for the UCR vessels; Triumphant Penance was never shot at nor fired at an enemy, and there were no boarding skirmishes. Taking his commands directly from the UCR leadership, he was more of a transmission for orders from the UCR to his troops, though he held no qualms for being unable to lead them directly. The operation was a success and the remnants were defeated; Yko managed some survivors as prisoners aboard his ships for a short time before the UCR assumed responsibility for them. He reported to UCR leadership after the battle on the Concordat's progress as a successful force against enemy units. Yko 'Kragum organized the force that would investigate a distress signal from Paradisus. While he did not participate himself, he was ultimately responsible for the single Battlecruiser which did, and the later joint UCR-Concordat groundside investigation which consisted of the same cruiser and a pair of frigates, alongside a few UCR vessels. After a brief period on the damaged planet, the UCR ordered him to recall the forces as they had their own units pull out and return to safe space. When the UCR picked up an anomoly flying towards the Milky Way Galaxy heading for the planet Osea, they discovered through the Babylon that it was a massive robot controlled by a very dangerous and powerful entity. The UCR had the Concordat come along with them in response, with Yko 'Kragum as the Concordat's overall military commander, to investigate the robot; the robot manipulated gravitational forces when UCR vessels and some fighters, including Concordat Seraphs, came too close, and destroyed them quickly. After the Robot landed on Osea, the UCR and Concordat participated in a great battle on the planet's surface, to protect the colonists and recently discovered indigeonous life; many of both factions were either killed or wounded, and one of the Concordat's destroyers were shot down with minimum casualties. However, the battle proved to be a victory with the aid of Babylon. Yko helped monitor the occupation of Osea until things calmed down, and the UCR was able to reinforce their colony and return things to normal. With the expansion of the Concordat's fleet, Yko 'Kragum now acts as one of a few Fleet Masters of small fleets. He is the default Fleet Master of the combined fleet, if the entire naval power of the Concordat were needed to be called upon. The ''Triumphant Penance ''remains as his flagship. Personality Born and raised in the UCR, Yko 'Kragum grew up differently than most Sangheili who were formerly in the Covenant Empire. While certainly not the only one like this, his time in the UCR helped develop him for a better lifestyle, living a life focused more on peace than wartime. As such, he never learned to hate humanity quite like Covenant Sangheili, and so never had to learn to get along with them after the war. Being a member of the UCR, he grew up believing in the Gods and Goddesses of the Skyverse. Having great potential for a military service even while young, Yko was a happy, youthful child who eventually developed to be a brilliant leader, always looking out for his friends and later troopers. When he was made a member of the UCR Navy, he demonstrated his potential in many ways, which contributed to him rising through the ranks and becoming a captain, commanding his own ship. Not long after, talks of a second Covenant stirred in the UCR and he was interested in seeing what it was about; upon hearing their goals, Yko supported the idea, and soon was one of many who volunteered to be a part of it. As Fleet Master of the Concordat, Yko has shown his intelligence in combat and non-combative operations, assuming full responsibility for the Concordat's progress, even during failures. He has full faith in the Concordat's Prophets, knowing they have good intentions and respecting their delicate care in making sure they don't turn into an actual second Covenant empire. Abilities/Traits Being 7'8 and weighing 142 kg, Yko 'Kragum is about average in build compared to most other Sangheili. He is knowledgable in UCR and Covenant tactics, preferring the former and rarely using the latter. A skilled tactition, Yko trains when necessary to keep his body and mind prepared at all times, studying new material in order to keep him updated and fresh, never clinging to old teachings too much. Fleet Orders *Focused Attack: An element may take the chance to increase damage output. This order may only be issued once per attack. This order is issued during either the attack segment or the boarding resolution phase. *Power to the Defenses: An element may take the chance to increase their defense during an enemy attack. This order may only be issued once per attack. This order may be issued after any initial defense segment. *Form Up: The Fleet Commander may order the re-building of a battle group up to a maximum build rating of 6. This order must be issued during the execute orders step at the end of an attack turn. Special Orders *Fix those Defenses: Remove all vulnerable markers from a capital element in the fleet. Issue this order during the orders step of the selected element's activation. *Enhanced Targeting: Increase the the firepower rating of a firing solution. This order must be issued prior to the initial attack, either when perscribing firing solutions or as part of a defensive check against enemy boarders. Yko is skilled in combat, and has earned the authority to carry an Energy Sword, being a Zealot Fleet Master. While never yet demonstrating its use in actual combat yet, it can be assumed he is well practiced in its use. Equipment Yko 'Kragum wears the Combat Harness of a Covenant Zealot Fleet Master; it appears just like the standard combat harness, though is gold in color and is built more resistant than the regular armor. His shield strength is also significantly higher than standard combat harnesses, but not enough to make him overpowered in any sort of way. Yko carries a standard Type-1 Energy Sword, though it is a last resort weapon. Like many Field Masters in the Concordat, Yko also carries a Type-25 Plasma Rifle and Type-1 Antipersonnel Plasma Grenades. Category:Sangheili Category:UCR Category:Danno's Characters Category:Military career Category:Male